1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating and vibrating massage pads and more particularly to a combination of an adjustable heating pad with an adjustable massage vibrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heating pads for application to the body are known in which the temperature may be adjusted over a range, of values. While these presently-available, temperature-adjustable heating pads afford some relief to the pain of muscle tension and cramps and the discomfort attendant to the menstrual cycle, complete relief is not obtained through their use. In many cases, therefore, the relief obtainable through the use of heating pads is inadequate.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an improved device for the relief of pain due to tension and other stresses and particularly to provide greater relief to the suffering attendant to menstruation.
Another great advantage to the art would be the provision of such a pain-relieving device in a conveniently portable package.
It would also be a significant advantage to the art to provide a pain-relieving device capable of being powered from commonly available sources.